warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hailshadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Eveninghsdf.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cloverfang (Talk) 21:52, March 30, 2010 Welcome Back! Welcome back Evening! (or do you prefer Hailshadow?) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 19:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) HI :) Evening! Or hail.....so welcome! Nice to have you back :) Brightsparrow ★ 21:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well I tried using Gimp...I get it but I just don't like it as much :P Brightsparrow ★ 21:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I guess so lol. So wassup with you? Brightsparrow ★ 22:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh good, he's cheery :D. I have been on Pandora for a long time :). I'm also bored :P Brightsparrow ★ 22:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That sounds nice :). But where? And -thinks of name- er.....OH YEAH... Goldenstar (we haven't been in warriors for a long time since you left :P) is in Virginia, so she can't make it :P Brightsparrow ★ 22:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this time you can come here :). We can have it in the great outdoors, like riverside park, which is behind the library :). It's supposed to be like 70 degrees tomorrow lol. Or, if you have another idea, state it NOW lol Brightsparrow ★ 22:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm anytime is really fine for me...it depends if mariam wants to do something :P You know her....but do you think the others will be up to it? I mean none of them are really reading warriors anymore...or even into the idea. And besides naomi, anyone els we should invite? Brightsparrow ★ 22:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh....hahaha foolish meh :P. So yeah, we can invite them...but we need to call naomi, she can't go on facebook for a while. Brightsparrow ★ 22:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why...but how about you message mariam and christy, and I call naomi, just to be fair, and for you to be less lazeh...lol jk jk Brightsparrow ★ 22:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Er, why not? I mean it's your idea...Brightsparrow ★ 22:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok :) And I'll ask naomi. Perfect Brightsparrow ★ 22:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but they'll be online soon...they usually are :) Brightsparrow ★ 23:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mariam rotted my brain.....Brightsparrow ★ 00:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you Hailshadow! You seem very nice, thamks for welcoming me! Raffyjack123 19:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha! Ye Im a regular editor on warriors wiki!! :D Raffyjack123 20:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) By! Im sure I will!!! Raffyjack123 20:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha XD Yeah i did, allmost XD, and my families what it says there, like my grandpa (Emberstar) gettin old and my auntie marreing a rogue ''XD and my friend gettin cut by a cupboared and a lot more :D haha Raffyjack123 17:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) haha Im sure its not that bad! Ill check youre page now! And thanks!!! Raffyjack123 17:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thatll be great!!! rogl (lol) Raffyjack123 17:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You. Are. Awsome. Raffyjack123 17:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm *thinks* Hunting with Emberstar and Daypaw! Thatll be cool. (By the way Emberstar is a black tom with ginger flecks and tipped tail! and Daypaw is a dark golden she-cat :D) Thank you sooooooo much!!!! Raffyjack123 17:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the thought! XD ...when you said 'right?' what did you mean? Raffyjack123 17:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) =D hi there once more Hailshadow errr yahhhPebble2Pineow 18:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) =D hi there once more Hailshadow errr yahhhPebble2Pineow 18:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ive got the plot of the first episode but i dont have the pics for everyone's fursonas yet do you wanna be part of it? Pebble2Pineow 18:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) k Oh! Oh! lol its ok, its not a fail...ish lol joking :D Raffyjack123 19:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Evening! Evening! *tackle hugs* I missed you! Hey, do you still want to control Rockclaw? Give me a meow! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 23:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Skeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! ''Hola mi amiga (LOL) Spanisssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Hi Evening!!!!!! Welcome backeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I just wanted to tell you to go to your charart warriors and medicine cat blanks, cuz they are going to be declined if u don't work on them! So fly, nina, fly! If U Seek Clover 23:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Come It would be great if you could come to this this: http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Warrior_Wiki Wiki, as we need new memebrs. btw, I love your blanks. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Eaveuning >:D join catsofclans.wikia.com rp site -bracken- Shimmerpaw Hello Evening,(should I still call you that?) Could you please give shimmerpaw some history? Thank you. Shruggytalk 06:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC)